ASOIAF: Black Crown Wiki
A Song of Ice and Fire: Black Crown The year is 385 AC. It has been eighty-three years since the battle for the dawn and the defeat of The Others. The conflict saw the union between Daenerys Targaryen, last child of the mad king Aerys Targaryen, Aegon ‘Targaryen’, arriving from Essos along with a mercenary group dubbed The Golden Company, and finally, a bastard of the north, in the form of Jon Snow- yet it turned he’d been no bastard at all, but a king- Jaehaerys Targaryen, third of his name- the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, and Lyanna Stark. Aegon had been little more than a false prophet- not Aegon Targaryen, but Aegon Blackfyre, a mummer’s dragon. His attempts to court his believed aunt had been a failure- in his place, she’d instead kindled a union with her true born nephew, Jaehaerys. It hadn’t been long after the fact that Aegon’s true heritage had been made clear, to the horror of his caretaker, Jon Connington. The boy- that being all he was- clambered atop Viserion, the third of Daenerys’ dragons, and fled, though not before the members of The Golden Company launched their brief tirade. Which of course, had ended in both failure and bloodshed. Aegon, on the other hand, soared across the narrow sea atop the beast which he had bonded to, furthering his line so that his descendants may claim the iron throne in his stead. With the death of Stannis Baratheon just two years prior to the end of The Dawn, there had been none left to oppose the Targaryen’s claim the iron throne. Thus, the realm had little choice but to recognize Daenerys as its rightful queen- and Jon, or rather, Jaehaerys, as its King. The restoration of House Baratheon soon followed, with the legitimization of Edric Storm by Daenerys Targaryen, thanks to his efforts made during the dawn. The legitimization of Gendry Baratheon followed thereafter, and the two brothers were thus able to restore House Baratheon, with Edric Baratheon named Lord paramount of the Stormlands. He, like Jaehaerys and Daenerys, would go on to father heirs. In 303 AC, Daenerys Targaryen would birth Rhaegar II Targaryen, followed closely by Rhaelle and Visenya. The two siblings, as per tradition, would go on to be wed some sixteen years following, and, in 319 AC, Visenya would birth Aegon VIII Targaryen. For decades, the Targaryen family line continued, far beyond the deaths of King Jaehaerys, and Queen Daenerys. To convince the north to rejoin the seven kingdoms had been an easy enough feat. Sansa Stark, on her own, held the position of Lady of Winterfell and Warden of the north until her younger brother, Rickon Stark, had come of age. Rickon, along with his sisters, continued the Stark line. Sansa herself would later go on to be wed by Robert Arryn, residing in the Eyrie for the remainder of her days, though not without disciplining the young Robert on her own. A most difficult- though not impossible- feat. The remaining lines of the great houses would go on to be furthered by their heirs and closest relatives, upholding the balances of power throughout Westeros.. at least, until the re-emergence of a certain house across the narrow sea. Characters File:Image url (1).jpg| Aemon I |link=https://black-crown.fandom.com/wiki/Aemon_I File:Rhaenys.png | Daenerys II |link=https://black-crown.fandom.com/wiki/Daenerys_II_Targaryen File:8191974.png | Harry "Kid" Waters |link=https://black-crown.fandom.com/wiki/Harry_%22Kid%22_Waters File:IMG 8528.JPG | Jaehaerys IV |link=https://black-crown.fandom.com/wiki/Jaehaerys_IV File:B1da2ba56ecd05325a2d3fe307e970f6.png | William of Blackhaven |link=https://black-crown.fandom.com/wiki/William_of_Blackhaven Houses File:House Targaryen.png | House Targaryen |link=https://black-crown.fandom.com/wiki/House_Targaryen_of_King%27s_Landing File:1200px-House Tyrell.svg.png | House Tyrell |link=https://black-crown.fandom.com/wiki/House_Tyrell_of_Highgarden Category:Browse